Bell Taco
by Tropic-Lover
Summary: When Shizu-chan decided to go to Bell Taco, the Japinese knock off of taco bell. He meets someone whoum he is very close to warning: boy x boy relationship, along with bad language, and and a SUPER corny but cute ending! Shizaya!


Ok so this is my first for everything: my first finished fan fiction to go up, my first one shot, my first yaoi, if you don't like it don't read it's not freaky stuff it's just cute). And other things I can't think of right now. I think this is cute and I have to thank Milky Cookie-chan for being my beta reader. THANK YOU A LOT the story looked like crap before you helped meee! Please review I am willing to answer any questions anyone may ask.

Warning: this is yaoi of the Shizaya kind, and it has some viewer advised language so if you don't like cuss words don't read this fan fiction!

A frustrated sigh could be heard in the streets of well-known Ikebukuro.

Today was tiring for a certain debt collector. He spent half of his day chasing people around trying to avoid owed money, and the other half trying to kill a certain flea.

God that flea annoyed the hell out of the blonde. He had hated him ever since he first laid eyes on the man. He was evil; enjoying other people's pain even though he loved humans; like he wasn't one or something. And worst of all he brought out the worst in everyone, including Shizuo himself.

If it were up to him this flea should have died a long time ago, before he could cause any harm. But no, fate had other ideas. So like many times before the blonde spent half of his day chasing the flea with a street light.

The man walked into his apartment, switched on a light, untied his small bow tie, threw his sunglasses on a nearby counter top, and finally flopped on to his bed his face burying into the comfortable pillows. He would have gone to sleep right then and there but his stomach told him to get the hell up. He heaved a heavy sigh and got up to raid his almost always empty fridge.

Nothing, again he had nothing except for a couple moldy hot dogs in a plastic cup. (Why they were there, he couldn't explain.) Not eggs, not milk, which he almost always had in his fridge, Nothing. Nothing. At. All. He would have to go to the store tomorrow, he hated going to the store. He always ended up getting pissed off and tearing the place apart. It was always something with Shizuo either the guy looked at him funny, or they mentioned his brother, among a lot of other things that could set Shizuo off. Where ever he went his temper always got the best of him.

He slammed the fridge shut rather forcibly, and prepared again. He re-tied his tie, buttoned his collar, got his glasses, and finally left, once again. Hands dug deep into his dress pants he turned to the direction of Bell Taco. His stomach complained with every tiring step as he weaved around the jungle if Ikebukuro, Tokyo.

The city at night annoyed him. Gangsters always seemed to appear on every corner, and people always whispered behind his back; not that he cared or anything. Never once did Shizuo have an undisturbed walk at night either. There was always either a group of guys planning on achieving fame by attacking Shizuo, or well, pretty much anything else. This blonde was really easy to piss off.

Shizuo rounded the corner where down the street laid the Japanese knock off of the American Taco Bell, Bell Taco. While on any other night he would have gone to Russia Sushi, tonight for some odd reason he felt like having crusty tacos, and only god knew why. When he approached the well-lit building of Bell Taco he could feel stares pinned on his back. As he entered the restaurant, he noticed that the whole line that was there disappeared, and as he usually found himself doing, he questioned himself. Why was everyone so afraid of him?

He walked up to the desk with his eyes trained on the menu overhead. He contemplated for a while whether he should have an enchilada or tacos. He flashed his eyes around to find everyone staring at him and a long line accumulating behind him. He trained his eyes back at the menu searching for something appealing. Should he get a number 5, or a Grande Meal to last him?

He noticed a lot of shuffling behind him, but paid no heed to it. About ten minutes later the man at the front desk cleared his throat. Shizuo stared at him.

"W-would you like to order?" he stammered, trying to get the ling moving.

"Umm…yeah" the second he started talking he could hear almost the whole room sigh in relief, and for no plausible reason he could think of, this annoyed him to no end.

"Uhh can I have... A number 5... Wait, no a number 7… Actually can I have a Grande Meal with a tea? … Actually … Yeah I want a tea." The man at the front desk tapped on his computer screen as he finalized the order and said it would be 1,200.48 yen. Shizuo was fine until he heard a large exasperated sigh followed by a 'FINALLY' sound out from behind him.

His face burning with anger he spun to come face to face with the bastard who had the nerve to piss him off to this extreme, though instead of some poor defenseless sap he could hurl through the window, he was facing the one man he despised the most, the flea, better known as Izaya.

"I didn't know you were so indecisive Shizu-Chan!" he teased. He reached up and patted the other male's cheek like some type of pet.

Shizuo's temper reached its limit, times ten. His blood boiled as he clutched the counter top.

"Uh-oh I made Shizu-Chan angry! I better go!" he twisted on his heel and ran for the door. Shizuo ripped the counter top from the wall and dashed after the flea, yelling his name in pure anger.

Shizuo was furious. How dare that infested, disease ridden flea touch him! After he murdered the flea, he would have to go home and burn his cheek, burn it with fire!

The furious blonde tore down the streets after the brunette. He was fast, squirming through alley ways like a flipping spider monkey or something! Spectators stared and like usual, whispered. After a while it seemed like Izaya would run forever while Shizuo was slowly and steadily losing steam after the overly tiring day. It got to a point where he had to exchange the Bell Taco's counter top to something lighter, his so called signature, stop sign.

Tonight he wanted to kill Izaya so bad. So when the blonde found a dead end and no flea to be seen he went into a little mini rage and threw the stop sign out into the somewhat deserted road where he heard several yelps of surprise, a car horn blare, and the unmistakable sound of a wreak . With a frustrated sigh and a punching of a wall he started to stalk off with the hopes that Bell Taco would let him get his Grande Meal. Of course when things couldn't get any worse, they did.

Shizuo's mother always told him to never attack people for their actions. Did he ever listen? No. Did he wanna try to listen? Sort of. Could he do just that? Not. At. All. So when he felt a violent push on his back and two black long sleeve clad arms appeared in his vision from behind him, the first thing Shizuo thought to do was to grab the arms and flip whoever it was on their back in front of him.

As he suspected, it was the flea. Shizuo was ready to grab the nearest thing possible when, he just stopped. The Izaya squirming on the ground trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of him looked so …. Innocent? No, never mind. No way in hell was that monster innocent. The blonde tried to convince himself but he couldn't keep the thoughts from flowing. He was losing time! If he had his head in the game the brunette would already be underneath a vending machine by now!

Soon enough, the informant hopped back up on his feet holding his Switchblade and pointing it at the blonde. After a second of staring he lowered the knife and shoved it into his fluffy jacket. Several awkward moments passed before the brunette broke the silence with a sneer.

"What, is wittle Shizu-Chan too tired for a wittle fighting? Or does he finally realize I'm too beautiful to hurt?" He snickered.

"Neither, ya damned flea." The blonde spat back as he looped around the informant heading for the alley entrance. Hoping to get some sort of food soon.

Suddenly he felt two hands slip in his shirt from behind him, stopping at his chest, and after the next few seconds passed Shizuo started to question his sanity.

"Hmm … Shizu-Chan, such a sculpted chest! Yes very sexy indeed." The ex-bartenders eyes widened and his blood reached a dangerous boil. Not like Izaya would come to care, though.

"I'm gonna kill you!" The blonde yelled, rapidly turning and forcing Izaya to take his arms from the blonde's body before getting snapped around. The Brunette giggled and went in for a very firm hug before the blonde could react.

"What Shizu-Chan can't handle a little harassment?" he questioned as he struggled to stay attached to the blonde swatting in every which direction to get him off.

"GET OFF ME YOU MOTHER FUCKING FLEA!"

"You can't resist the hugs Shizu-Chan! Just accept the love!"

"Love from you? HA!"

"Oh Shizu-Chan, you may not be capable of seeing it with your Neanderthal powered mind but I know a lot of people you don't know love you!"

What was that supposed to mean? If anyone loved Shizuo they would come out and say it right? Right?

Shizuo started gasping for air for he couldn't breathe, or see for that matter because the informant was blocking all airflow with his tight hug.

"C-cant b-breathe" the blonde gasped

"Oh good that means my plan of death by suffocation for you is working." He replied in a peppy tone.

The blonde mentally sighed and decided the brunette was kidding but Shizuo wouldn't put it past him to do something like that. He didn't know what the hell went on in the informants head. Shizuo took both his sands, placed them square on Izaya's face and pushed, attempting to pry the informant off of him. The blonde finally started to get fresh city air when he felt warmth envelop his hands followed by sharp canines bite into his right hand. It didn't really hurt per say, but he was just pissed at the fact that there was yet another body part he would have to burn off later. Eventually the brunette let go, stepping back several steps back for safety.

"Oh Shizu-Chan! You play dirty~!" he cooed "It's not fair that you have some monster like strength you can use against me! What? Upset because I'm consistently smarter than you? Just accept it there's at least one person out there that loves you!"

"No, you stupid flea" he replied pushing his sunglasses up on the bridge of his nose. "There is no one like that around here."

"How would you know?" he tauntingly replied. "Hell the person could even be here right now!"

What? What did he just say?

"You're not making sense, you idiot. If you haven't noticed we are the only ones here right now!" He replied. The blonde glared at the slightly let down Izaya through his tinted glasses. Of course though the informant didn't notice because then he started chuckling.

"Shizu-Chan, you're hopeless!" he waved his arms dismissively.

Shizuo was many things; Baffled, confused, but mostly angry. If Izaya had something to say why didn't he just say it? A very large groan interrupted his thoughts. The blonde whipped his head from side to side looking for the cause of the noise, and suddenly the informant burst out laughing.

"Oh Shizu-Chan you really are hopeless!" he chuckled. The informant skipped up and took the blondes hand, leading him out of the alley way.

"Where are you taking me?" Shizuo snapped "What was that noise? And I AM NOT HOPELESS!"

"You are hopeless, and it was your stomach that growled." Shizuo felt his face heat up. Was he blushing? He shut his mouth and started following Izaya back through the streets still, wondering where he was taking him.

"Oh and by the way, I'm taking you to Bell Taco." He smiled back at him.

The End 3

A/N~ I am soo sorry for the super corny ending but it's so corny its cute so don't blame me blame the voices in my head telling me to write this stuff


End file.
